Conventionally, such a technique has come into widespread use that a portable information device such as PDA, handheld computer, and the like is connected to a portable radio communication device such as a cellular phone and the like using a cable to transmit and receive various data stored in the portable information device via the portable radio communication device and to exchange address book data and the like between the portable information device and the portable radio communication device. Moreover, in a case where there is no compatibility therebetween due to a problem of the shape of the connector, etc, such a technique also has come into widespread use that a unit for data communication is connected to a connector for the portable radio communication device to implement data exchange between the portable radio communication device and the portable information device.
However, such the portable radio communication device cannot ensure general versatility since the data communication system and the protocol are different according to telecommunications carriers and a single data communication system and connection unit cannot be used in various kinds of the portable radio communication devices of telecommunications carriers.
Moreover, a trial has been made to upload image data transmitted from the outer section to the Internet provider via the portable radio communication device, however, in many cases, the telecommunications carriers use unique protocols and communication systems, so that general versatility at the time of data communication cannot be ensured.